A Very Protective Aunt
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Knights kidnap Sparkle and Estrella, Rose reveals her protective side, something that doesn't bode well for the Knights. Done as a request for Scarred Triforce Dragons. :)


**Scarred Triforce Dragons, who owns Rose, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sparkle, Kaylee, and Estrella.**

* * *

 **A Very Protective Aunt**

The household of the Grant Mansion was usually peaceful, very rarely was it quiet like a graveyard or in turmoil as if an earthquake had struck.

Right now, it was like an earthquake, hurricane, and tornado had struck all at once and then some.

Frankenstrike rubbed his eyes and sighed sadly, looking at the wounds that Kaylee, Upgrade, Swampfire, and Chromastone had endured in a surprise ambush by the Forever Knights. They had been waiting in town when the four had taken Sparkle and Estrella to go to the visiting carnival and had found out too late that it was a trap as the Knights attacked in the open with the aliens unable to shed their I.D. masks because it was in public and the Knights knocked them down, kidnapping Sparkle and Estrella.

Rachel had gotten the call from Magister Tennyson and she and Rook had raced to get their friends back to the mansion, but had found no trace of where the Knights had taken the two little girls. Kaylee hadn't stopped crying since she had been brought in and Frankenstrike treated her wounds and Feedback was also crying, worried sick about his little girl. Tetrax came in, the look on his face one of despair.

"Gluto searched everywhere," he said softly as he held his and Kaylee's two older children in his arms. "I even searched on my hoverboard and found nothing. Not even the homeless people on the streets of the cities I searched had seen them, although one was able to tell me that the Knights have been quite active lately."

"Just not in Staybrook," Rachel said, her voice tense. "No doubt trying to throw us off."

"That carnival was a trap," Kaylee said, tears still falling down her face. "I'm so sorry, Feedback."

"It's not your fault, Kaylee," said the Conductoid. "We were all fooled."

Rose, who overheard them, felt angry that the Forever Knights had kidnapped the two kids and she knew Rachel might put the Mansion either on lockdown, or go out herself to find her nieces.

The young woman quickly made up her mind, priming herself up for battle. Echo Echo, her fiancée, saw her getting ready and knew what she was going to do. He gently touched her hand. "I'm going with you, my love," he said.

Rose smiled at him and gently shook her head. "I'll be okay," she said. "Rachel will need you here if those creeps come back. They just might get this location from Sparkle and Estrella."

As much as he didn't like it, Echo Echo had to agree and he knew his wife-to-be was a skilled fighter. Using a device that Frankenstrike had given him to make him taller, he kissed Rose lovingly. "Then go kick some metal," he said encouragingly.

"Oh, that's exactly what I plan to do," she said.

* * *

The Forever King looked at the two girls in the cage and Sparkle glared right back at him while protectively shielding her three-year-old cousin. "Let us go!" The five-year-old Conductoid yelled, her tail and tendrils sparking a bit, but she knew the cage wouldn't allow her powers to work beyond that.

"My king, perhaps we can use them as ransom?" One Forever Knight said.

"No, that does not work with Miss Jocklin," said the king. "But, perhaps, the guilt that the deaths of her nieces are on her will lead her to tell us where the aliens are."

Sparkle gasped. "Auntie Rachel would never do that!" She said angrily.

"Ah, but she will," said the Forever King. "Her life was simple until it grew complicated with the aliens. Your deaths will weigh on her conscience and she'll finally realize that aliens have ruined her life and she'll gladly lead us to obliterate them forever."

"You're sick!" Estrella said strongly and Sparkle nodded in agreement.

"Auntie Rachel will make your gold mask melt on your face!" The small Conductoid threatened.

Rose, who had used the Plumber's newest tracking technology, now stood outside the Forever Knight's castle. She had already been to a couple of decoy castles and had destroyed them to dust. Now, she was certain this was the real castle as she saw Forever Knights moving about and she used a decoy to see if they were real.

She smirked when they fell for the decoy and quickly slipped inside the castle. Her first order of business was to get her nieces out of there and then destroy this castle like she did the others. She then had a thought and scoped out the weapons the Knights had, sending them via teleporting to Plumber Headquarters, where Magister Tennyson, seeing what Rose had in mind, had his team take the weapons in and examine them and possibly look to use them against the Knights in the future.

She moved quickly, soon finding the throne room where the Forever King was, along with his men. "I believe we should have Miss Jocklin hear the screams of the two girls as they are disposed of," she heard the king say.

"Who shall have the honors of disposing of the alien and half-alien, milord?" One of the Knights asked.

That was all Rose needed to hear and she went in running, startling the Knights as she used stun guns and shorted out the Knights' weapons and then slapped some Plumber-Tech cuffs on some, which transported them to one of the Plumber bases on a far moon before they got sent to the Null Void.

Soon, all that was left was the Forever King. "You sick creep!" She said to him. "How dare you even _think_ to harm my nieces!"

"You call those pieces of alien scum your nieces?" The King asked before laughing. "They have no relation to you."

"Since when does blood relations or not stop a very protective aunt?" Rose snapped back and threw another device at him, one that snapped to his armor and suddenly let out a sonic sound like a bell tolling, a sound that echoed inside his armor and making him frantic to take it off, but the device disoriented him. "No one thinks about harming my nieces and gets away with it," she said firmly and quickly took off to find Sparkle and Estrella.

Sparkle growled as a couple of the Knights tried to grab her long tail and she whipped it around like a rawhide whip, slapping at the armored hands and holding Estrella protectively.

Just then, both girls saw Rose come in and she quickly stunned the two Knights before hearing the others coming. She quickly unlocked the cage that held the girls captive and picked them up. "Did they hurt you two?" She asked.

Sparkle shook her head. "No, but they said that if they killed us, Auntie Rachel would tell them where the rest of our family was," she said, sounding ready to cry.

"She's never do that," Rose said firmly as she felt herself ready to be sick at the Knights saying that to the young girls.

The Conductoid and half-Petrosapien held onto their aunt as she began running, getting out of the castle and smirking as an explosion in the now-empty weapons room sounded, making the Knights' castle shake. The Forever King and a handful of his men ran out and glared at Rose as the castle now lay in rubble. "You'll pay for this, girl," the king growled at her.

"Next time you try to kill a member of my family, I'll blow up your castle with you all in it," she countered and threw a bomb filled with knockout gas that knocked the Knights out and she led her nieces far away from the site before using the teleporter to teleport them all home.

* * *

Tetrax heard the teleport beams and looked up to see Rose there with his daughter and niece in her arms and he stood up so fast the couch almost flipped over as he ran up to Rose, who gently handed the three-year-old to the relieved father. "Estrella," he said softly, holding her as he began to cry, also hugging Sparkle, who hugged him back as well.

"Daddy," Estrella said, clinging to her father.

Feedback came up to them and his eye widened at seeing his daughter in Tetrax's arms. "Sparkle!" He said in relief.

"Daddy!" The five-year-old exclaimed, jumping into her father's arms and clinging to him as he held her and cried too.

Rachel and Echo Echo came to see what had happened and were equally relieved, hugging their nieces happily before they all went to Frankenstrike's lab where Kaylee, Swampfire, Upgrade, and Chromastone were resting.

"Mommy!"

At Estrella's cry, Kaylee sat up sharply and looked to see her youngest daughter in her husband's arms. She instantly began crying in relief as Tetrax handed the little girl to her and she hugged her daughter close. The other three aliens were also relieved and hugged their nieces close.

Echo Echo looked at Rose. "Magister Tennyson told us about your mission," he said. "You really kicked those Knights good."

Rachel came up to her. "Rose, I wish you hadn't gone in alone like that," she said. "But Echo Echo's right. And you saved Sparkle and Estrella too. Thank you."

The cyborg girl smiled. "I'd do it again any day for my family," she said in a sure voice.

No one doubted her words even for a moment because they knew it was true.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
